Destined
by Rontora
Summary: Mercedes arrives on a cruise ship desperately trying to find a way to break free from her life. Sam, is there working and saving so he can help out his family. But when the two meet They both realize that there is something special about the other one and worth exploring. This is a Samcedes Titanic-ish story but modern day take on it.
1. Chapter 1

So Cee and I are at it again and I would love to see how you guys feel about this story as well. Its our modern day take on The Titanic. With Mercedes as Rose and Sam as Jack...loosely based though. So enjoy and let us know. Cee and I love reading your reviews so much.

PS. I know you are waiting on Undeny, and as soon as my partner for that story and I finish the next chapter we will post it I promise. I have not forgotten.

* * *

Mercedes rolled her eyes as the car approached the dock. Once again she had to sit back and listen to another guy make a fool of himself to get into her father's good graces. The current male was bragging about his land, and how his family has millions to invest. How a union between their two families would be promising. And Mercedes just threw up a little in her mouth. As if she would ever marry a man like him. Sebastian Smythe may have been handsome, but that is where her interest in him peeked and died.

He was nothing more than a kiss ass who only wanted her for her status. He didn't fuel her fire, he didn't make her heart sing. He just made her wish she was anywhere but there. As the car came to a stop, she quickly reached for the door but her father stopped her. Looking at his wife, Amelia moved forward.

"Mercedes, darling you really should wait for the driver to open the door."

"Why? My two hands work. And so do yours."

"Young Lady it would do you well to remember your place as the daughter of Perceval Jones." Her father said as he shot his eyes at her.

"I swear no one would believe you went to both Finishing School and Boarding School and were taught by the finest teachers they had to offer."

Sebastian sat up. "If I may, I think my little crab cake is just excited to get onto the boat."

"Ship, is the correct term and boy oh boy, you have no idea how much I am not your little anything."

"Blaine, come on," Sam urged, sticking his head into his roommate and best friend's top bunk. They had one very small space to share, but they'd grown used to it by this point. "I wanna watch the rich people board the ship and make up stories about their crazy lives."

Blaine chuckled softly and jumped down from his bunk. "I know the routine, Sam. I was just trying to get some rest before work tonight."

"We can rest after we leave port, c'mon."

The door opened and Mercedes stepped out. Her outfit was, in her eyes, over the top for a ship. She wore a flowered sundress, blush heels and a white sun hat. Removing her sunglasses, she took in the sight of the boat.

"Its beautiful no doubt about that. But I still wonder if we couldn't spend our time doing something else worth while. Like maybe actually helping people and making a change in the world. I don't know."

Sebastian came beside her and pulled her close. "I can't wait to finally get you alone?"

"Why? You are just going to end up with blue balls again."

"Mercedes can't you at least let loose just once."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. Not with you."

Sam and Blaine headed out to the outdoor crew deck and made their way over to the side. Sam rested his arms on the railing and started taking in all the passengers that were getting ready to board. "We got a busy one," he declared. "Let's pray our tables aren't full of rich snobs we have to deal with the entire time."

As their luggage was taken out of the car, Mercedes pulled away from Sebastian and made her way onto the ship. As the daughter of who so.e said would be the next President of the United States, she was well known and some tried to stop and talk to her as others just stared. She was used to bbn it so she continued on. As she made it onto the ship, a guest of warm wind flew by sending her hat flying across it. Shocked she quickly runs after it.

Sam was still glancing around at all the people when he got smacked in the face with something. Reflexively, he reached out and grabbed the hat that had flown into him. "What the hell?" he muttered as Blaine laughed at him. He looked down at the lower deck and saw a woman running down it and looking up at him. "Damn... look at her." He smiled and gave her a little wave as he held the hat.

"No, Sam. She's a passenger. Don't get yourself fired," Blaine reminded him.

Mercedes saw a guy grab her hat and she made her way towards him. "Oh my goodness thank you! I thought it was going to fly into the water."

Sam stood up straight, Blaine doing the same beside him as the woman actually walked over to them. He looked around, kind of shocked that a guest had even come onto the crew deck even to retrieve a hat. "Here you go, ma'am," he said politely as he handed it back to her. "Happy to help."

Taking the hat back, she placed her hair behind her ears. Noticing their uniforms she cleared her throat. "Do you two work here?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sam answered. "We're off duty right now so we were just watching everyone board. The hat kinda... appeared."

"Mercedes, not ma'am." She said smiling. "And yes it ran away from me." She was about to ask their names when Sebastian stepped up. " Really? Mingling with the commoners? What is wrong with you." He turned her away from them but she took her arm back.

"Do not grab me like that I am perfectly capable of handling myself!"

"We both know that's not true."

Blaine leaned over and peeked out from behind Sam, partially because he was nosy and partially because whoever this guy was he was disgustingly gorgeous. Maybe not the nicest human though.

Sam looked away, swiping his hand at Blaine to get him to do the same. "Our apologies, sir. Her hat flew away and landed up here. She just came to get it back. This is the crew deck though, so perhaps you'd like to relax somewhere a little nicer."

Sebastian looked from the blonde to the brunette, his eyes lingering on the latter. "Yes we would like to relax somewhere nicer than all this. This place is a hell hole."

Mercedes cut her eyes at him. "Sebastian! I am sorry for him. Common decency isn't among his qualities. "

"Don't apologize to the help darling."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Sorry. " she said again before leaving everyone. Sebastian Looked at them once more before following after Mercedes.

Sam and Blaine made sure to wait until they were completely out of hearing distance before they started laughing. "Wow," Sam sighed. "Maybe you're right. I'm not sure I get involved in that mess. She is gorgeous though. No idea why she's with that asshole."

"I mean... he is pretty sexy," Blaine pointed out.

"Seriously, B? He called us commoners. Like he's Prince William or some shit."

Blaine just shrugged. "C'mon, let's go to the crew game room where they can't get in."

Once they were back on the top deck her he pulled her to a corner. "Listen to me, your father is here to promote his campaign. I have worked my ass off to be his right hand man. Don't ruin this for me."

"Aww darling I thought you loved me."

He frowned "Okay I am only going to say this once. Straighten the hell up."

"Oh? Well I am only gonna say this once." She said moving closer to him. "Touch me like that again and you will lose a body part." She smiled walking away from him.

* * *

Mercedes had spent the better part of an hour just writing in her quarters. Her father of course wasn't having it and wanted her to get out and mingle. Making an excuse she was tired, she promised she would meet them for dinner.

Looking through her things she decided on a purple form fitting just below the knee dress with black heels. Subtle make up, and diamond studs, with a matching necklace graced her neck. Making her way to the dining g cart she held her hands together as she tried to find her family.

Sam was in the kitchen, getting the usual first day orders and a pep talk from their head waiter. It wasn't his first cruise by any means, but each leader was different so he did his best to listen. They all got their table assignments for the entirety of the cruise and Sam grabbed everything he needed. "Let's do this, bro," he declared to Blaine, giving his friend a high-five to start the job off right.

Mercedes spotted her father at the Captain's table. Did she expect anything less? She made her way to the table and stood. "Father, Mother, Sebastian." They each nodded and Sebastian stood pulling out her chair.

Sam checked his table assignment right before they stepped out into the dining room. "Dude, I got the Captain's table!" he whispered to Blaine in excitement. If he did a good job on this trip, he could get a recommendation for head waiter next time around, which meant more money. He looked around until he spotted it, his face fell slightly. "You've got to be kidding me."

Taking her seat, Mercedes grabbed her napkin. Percy smiled.

"Captain Murphy this is my beautiful daughter Mercedes. Mercedes say ``hello."

She exhaled and smiled brightly. "Hello Captain Murphy, your ship exquisite."

"Thank you my dear."

Sam took a deep breath before he walked over to the table. "Hello there, ladies and gentlemen, Captain. My name's Sam and I'll be your waiter throughout the trip. If there's anything you need during dinners, please don't hesitate to let me know. Can I get you started with drinks tonight?"

Mercedes noticed the waiter and she smiled softly at him. Sam was his name. He looked like a Sam, she decided. Before she could speak Sebastian spoke up. "Whiskey, neat. my girl here wi-"

"I can speak for myself, thank you." She turned to Sam. What are your special's? Do you have drink specials'?"

Yeah, this was going to be real fun to listen to the entire time. He kept his smile on though. "Nothing official, ma'am. But a personal favorite is our bartender's Hot N Sassy. If you don't mind a little spice to your drink."

"Hot N Sassy? Sounds like it's perfect for me." Mercedes laughed at her jokes as her parents and Sebastian just shook their heads. Rolling her eyes she sighed grabbing her phone. This was proving to be a sucky time already.

Sam held back the chuckle that wanted to escape and just smiled at the table. He finished taking everyone's drink orders and headed to the bar to put them in before going to the drink station to get the non-alcoholic ones. He ran into Blaine there and sighed. "They're already at each other, dude. I really don't get it."

"They're rich," Blaine reminded him. "Things don't work the same in that bracket."

Mercedes was engrossed in her phone when a nudge from her Mother caused her to look up. "Mercedes talk to him."

She forced a smile. "So Sebastian, how are you feeling. Being in the middle of the Ocean?"

She shrugged knowing it wasn't that good of a question. He knew it was too but he humored her. "It's a weird place for a vacation that's for sure."

Sam gathered all the drinks and silently reminded himself that this was the Captain's table, which meant no matter how ridiculous they all acted, they were obviously important people. And good service to important people meant promotions. He returned with a smile and delivered each drink to it's rightful owner. "Has everyone decided what they'd like for dinner this evening?"

"A weird place? It's beautiful here."

Sebastian smiled. "I just prefer solid ground."

Mercedes nodded as their drinks were handed out. Grabbing her drink as everyone ordered she took a sip and smiled looking at Sam. "Wow you were not joking were you? This is amazing!"

Sebastian cleared his throat. "I will have the Salmon with asparagus and for the Lady, well she will have a salad. No croutons and French dressing."

Mercedes looked at him. "And what Lady are you ordering for because last I checked I had my own mind. And could order for myself and if you knew me at all, you wouldn't have ordered that. First off Italian not French and second just no." She looked at Sam. "Steak medium well with onions and mushrooms and baked potato with cheese and sour cream. Please."

Her mother cleared her throat and Mercedes looked at her. "What?"

Sam just marked the order down she gave him. It wasn't his job to get involved in things like this, even if his instincts had him wanted to give the guy a piece of his mind. He went around the rest of the table and ended with the Captain.

"You're doing a fine job, son," the man assured him, sensing his uncertainty at the tension of the table.

"Thank you, sir. I'll put these orders in right away."

Amelia cut her eyes at her daughter. "Why are you behaving like this?"

"Why are we acting like this is the 1930's and a man has to order for me, like I have no voice. I have a strong one thank you very much and it won't be silenced by a man who has the nerve to hint at my size by ordering me a salad."

Sebastian looked at her and shook his head. "A salad is a respectable menu choice for any woman worth her salt."

"So you are saying that because I prefer meat, I am unworthy of you. If that isn't the funniest thing I have ever heard." she said laughing.

"That is quite enough! Captain I apologize for my daughter. She has a strong will, one that is sometimes hard to take."

"Don't apologize for me." Mercedes said standing. "I should be apologizing for you and your backwards way of thinking." She turned to Sam. "Thank you for your kindness but it seems I no longer want to eat with this snooty people."

She turned to leave annoyed and embarrassed.

Sam just gave a nod to them all before he went to punch their orders in. He sighed as Blaine walked up to him. "She stormed off, bro. I kinda wanna go check on her."

"No, Sam! Just do your job," Blaine insisted. "You're gonna get yourself fired if you get involved in this. I know you too well. And she seems perfectly capable of dealing with the guy herself."

Mercedes left the dining area and looked out into the smooth water. The tears in her eyes rolled down her cheek as she moved closer to the edge. Grabbing the railing she glanced over it. Maybe she should just... her went blank as she glanced around. No one was out there, nothing would stop her and she would be free, free of all of this.

Sam chewed his lip, considering what he should do. He had a few minutes until their orders were ready and a quick glance told him they were good on drinks. Ignoring his friend's advice, he dashed quickly out of the dining room. Spotting her standing by the railing, he walked up slowly. "Ma'am. Um... sorry. Mercedes, right?"

She could do it. She could jump over the railings, and just vanish into the water. It was all so easy. She kicked off her heels and started to climb when she heard a voice and froze. "Stay back." she said looking over to him.

"Hey, hey!" Sam held both hands out in front of him as he realized the severity of the situation. He stopped walking and took a breath. "I won't move, okay? Just come down from there... please?"

She looked back out to the water. "Do you know how trapped I feel? My voice, my life? I keep thinking, there is something better out there for me but what if this is the best that I have? Being stuck in this shell of a body not letting my true self be seen or heard." She said mostly to herself. "If I jumped... they wouldn't miss me... no one would."

"I live on this ship. Or ships like it. All the time. In a room that I can touch both walls of standing in one place... which I share," Sam pointed out. "And I spend the majority of my time sucking up to people like that guy you're with in the hopes I could make just a little extra tip money. I'm not trying to say your feelings aren't worthy here, but you're not alone in feeling trapped, I can promise that."

Mercedes sniffled and looked back at Sam. "He really is an asshole isn't he?" She looked back out to the water. "Why work on the ship and deal with people like that?"

"Well... yeah. I kinda figured you knew that," Sam chuckled. "A guy's gotta live, right? And the job comes with free room and board, which means more money to send back to my family. Plus, at least I get to see a little bit of the world when I step out here."

Mercedes stepped off the railing and sighed heavily. "This is the furthest away from home I have been that wasn't boarding school. And its with my parents and him. I hate that they control so much of my life, of what I do. At least you are here by choice. You have your freedom."

Sam's squinted in thought, his head tilting slightly. "Am I in the movie Aladdin right now?" he asked the universe at large before shaking his head. He met her eyes again. "So why do you listen?"

Mercedes sighed leaning against the railing. "Because it's what I was born to do. I was born to listen to serve. My father, his minions...I scared most of them off. Loud and strong isn't the turn on you would think. But Sebastian, money is everything, power is everything and my father he is that in spades."

Sam shook his head. "I don't believe that. No one was born to do anything," he insisted. He checked his watch quickly. "Listen, I have to get back. But if you promise you'll stay put on this ship... and you can sneak away for awhile, I'll show you where the crew has their fun."

She turned towards him. "Why are you doing this for me? What's in it for you?"

"Nothing?" Sam asked, confused at the question. "I'm just not a big fan of seeing people in pain. So I try to help when I can. I can't offer much, but a little time away from Stuffy McJackass, I can do."

Mercedes laughed involuntarily. "Stuffy McJackass... I like it." She chewed her bottom lip. "It's a deal as long as I still get my steak."

"I already put the order in. Should be ready any minute," Sam promised her.

Mercedes didn't know this man and had no reason to trust him and yet she did. "I will stay." She said softly as she continued to stare out into the Ocean.

Percy rolled his eyes looking at Sebastian. "Please forgive her. She is extremely temperamental I raised her better than that."

"Well at least I know life with her would never be boring. Should I go after her?"

Amelia shook her head. "No, let her have her moment."

Sam wasn't entirely sure if he should leave her, but for some reason, he believed her. "Okay. I gotta go back in, but I'll get you a few more Hot N Sassys if you need them. And I'm guessing you will." He smiled at her before he turned and went back into the dining room to pick up the table's orders.

Mercedes closed her eyes as the wind hit her face. The smell of the ocean, the mist, the wind it all soothed her in a way she hadn't felt before.

"I am not a stranger to the dark...hide away they say we don't want your broken parts." She sang softly. "I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars. Run away they say we don't love the way you are." she sighed. If she had the strength to leave, she would.

Sam carried everything to the table with one of the runners following along behind him. His smile was at its best as he delivered everyone's food, even though he wanted to strangle the smarmy guy more than he could explain. "Can I get anyone more drinks?"

Percy nodded. "Please." He pushed his glass over to Sam and Sebastian did the same.

"I just have to train her, let her know this is unacceptable behavior. Once she becomes my wife this nonsense with her attitude will stop."

Amelia nodded. "Exactly. Just put her in her place she will thank you for it."

Sam covered the sound that came up from somewhere deep inside his body with a cough, turning his head into his elbow. "My apologies. Swallowed strangely there." He collected their glasses and went back to the bartender. "Rex, I'm about to murder some people."

"Welcome to work, Evans."

Sebastian looked at the door. "She had better return soon or she will end up going to bed hungry. I have tried to be nice tried to let her come to terms on her own, but she has embarrassed me for the last time. I apologize Percy but you and I know, women are meant to be seen not heard."

"I understand. I don't know where we went wrong with our children we brought them up with the best education, and they still run amok. Our son is into letting women be free to run as wild as they feel and Mercedes well..."

"Is as stubborn as is she beautiful." Sebastian said. "It's the only thing making her attitude bearable. But beautiful or not things have to change."

"I knew I picked the right man for her. Takes a special kind of man to break a Myers woman. Her mother was the same way. Headstrong, opinionated but three weeks and I had her."

Mercedes felt a vibration and grabbed her phone. She was close to tossing it but noticed her brothers name.

"Mac, I miss you."

"How is the cruise?"

"Horrible, I don't know why I agreed to this."

Blaine walked past the Captain's table on the way to his own, brushing Sebastian's shoulder as he did. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. I'm still getting my sea legs."

Sebastian looked up and caught the brunettes eyes. "Dont worry about it." He said with a smile. He turned back to the table but looked back over to Blaine for a moment.

Blaine just smiled in a very deliberate way as he moved on to his own table.

Sam was watching quietly from the bar, his eyes widening slightly. "Well, hot damn!" he whispered as Rex set his drinks on his tray. "This is gonna be a very interesting trip, my friend."

Sebastian wiped his mouth and took a breath. "If you will excuse me, I am going to go check on Mercedes." He said looking back to where Blaine walked. "I will make sure she is okay." He said walking away, but he had no intention of finding her.

Sam returned to the table with the drinks, his eyes still carefully following Sebastian. "Is there anything I can get for anyone at the moment?"

Percy shook his head before his wife could speak up. "No we are good...here for your trouble." He handed Sam a hundred dollar bill. "I would like you to wait on us the entire time you are here son, there more tips like this if you are up for it."

Sebastian followed Blaine and smiled. "I think you bumped me on purpose..got something to say?"

"Absolutely, sir. I'll make sure of it," Sam assured him, pocketing the money. "And thank you so much." In truth, he was going to be doing that anyway, but he might as well let the guy think he was making it happen. He stepped away, walking towards the direction Sebastian had gone, careful not to be seen.

Blaine smiled innocently as he waited for drinks. "I don't know what you mean, sir."

Sebastian smirked. "Oh so we playing coy are we? You know closed mouths don't get fed."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. He'd played this game plenty. "And what exactly did you want to feed me... Sir?"

Sebastian moved closer to him. "Anything you want." He handed Blaine his room number. Thank God he and Mercedes weren't sharing a room, not that he didn't try but that girls legs were glued shut and he was in desperate need.

Mercedes sighed into the phone. "I hate my life, hate what they make me. If I could start over as someone else I would be happy."

"So do it." Marcus said into the phone. "Walk away from them and their money."

Mercedes frowned. "I know I should but...I never survived on my own. And he won't survive if I leave."

Blaine tucked the offered card and tucked it in his pocket, batting long, dark lashes. "I'll be sure to take that into consideration. If you'll excuse me, I need to tend to my table. Until later." He smiled before turning to walk away.

"Well, hello, Mr, 'Don't get involved, Sam. You could get fired, Sam.'" Sam shook his head at his friend as he walked up to him.

"If we're gonna go down, it might as well be together."

"Somebody's gonna go down alright," Sam laughed.

Sebastian nodded, and walked away. Maybe this trip could be fun.

Mercedes closed her eyes as her brother spoke. "You never know til you try. I love you baby sis but it's your life, you can choose."

"I should probably go, but thanks and I love you."

Sam and Blaine went back to the kitchen to check on last minute stuff. "I can't believe you're gonna hook up with that guy. He's been talking about Mercedes like she's a toy for him to play with."

"Are you on a first name basis now?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sam just shrugged. "We had a chat."

"If they're so horrible for each other... all the better for us to fix that problem, right?"

Sam smiled slowly. "There's my best friend."

Mercedes put her phone away as she heard someone coming towards her. Thinking it was Sam she turned but frowned seeing Sebastian. "What do you want?"

"Believe it or not I am here to check on you."

"Why? To report back to daddy dearest that you tamed his wild daughter."

Sebastian sighed. "Why is everything a fight to you. We don't have to hate each other. I do care for you. I have for years."

Mercedes laughed. "Don't get it twisted you care for his money. Not me."

Sam headed back out to the table, smile firmly back in place even when he noticed Sebastian was still missing. "Can I get anyone any dessert or anything else tonight?"

Percy shook his head. "We are actually full thank you. He hand Sam another hundred. Then waved him off.

Mercedes placed her hair behind her ears. "Look let's not lie here, you want something. And I will find out what it is." She moved away from him.

Sebastian just walked away, he had more important things to worry about. "I will see you later. With a better attitude."

"Bye!" She said rolling her eyes.

Sam nodded and cleared the table, glancing around as he carried the dishes back to the kitchen. He wrote out a quick note once he was done and casually stepped outside, finding Mercedes right where he left her. Other guests were starting to leave the dining room though so he couldn't linger. He wandered over and handed her the paper. "Meet me there in an hour if you can."

Mercedes watched Sam come and go and opened the paper to see where he wanted her to meet him. Why was she smiling? He was some stranger she literally just met but there was something about him.

* * *

An hour later, after walking aimlessly around the dock, she made her way to the dining hall where he wanted her to meet him.

Sam went back to his room to get changed into his own clothes for the night. Blaine and he wished each other luck on their own missions before he took off to meet up with Mercedes. "Hey there," he greeted quietly, glancing around the empty dining room.

Mercedes saw Sam and moved slowly towards him. "If you plan on killing me, keep my face intact please." She teased

Sam laughed, shaking his head. "No murder, I promise. We're going somewhere with people, but technically, you're not supposed to be there. So I just wanted to warn you if anyone does happen to ask, you're new and working in the laundry room, okay? We rarely see them. Probably everyone will be too drunk to care though."

"Well aren't you a rebel?" Mercedes looked down to her outfit and back up to Sam. "Should I change?"

"That's what they call me," Sam laughed. "No, no. You look... really great. C'mon. Let's go let loose for a little while, what do you say?"

She hesitated for a moment but then smiled with a nod. "Okay. That sounds good...let's go."

"Follow me." Sam led them down to the crew deck. There were no windows down here as they were below sea level, but they kept it well lit. "So... I gotta ask. Why are you putting up with Stuffy?"

Mercedes followed him, she knew the question was coming, she just didn't know how to answer it. "My father wants me to marry a man from a great family who can..."tame" me. I have no intention of being tamed so we are at an impasse."

Sam made a face at the word 'tame', shaking his head. "So like... this is none of my business and I know I'm just a cruise ship waiter and everything. But are you aware that he's not... entirely... how do I put this? Straight."

Mercedes laughed. "Sebastian is many things, straight is not one of them. But neither he nor my dad, care. A merger between the Jones and the Smythes would make my and his net worth combined be in the billions so sexuality to people like that is not a factor." She continued to walk. "Besides, it's not like love is gonna come knocking down my door. "

Sam nodded along, glad that she at least knew where she stood. She seemed to be suffering enough so he didn't want her to have to be in the dark on top of it. He frowned at her though. "Why do you think that?"

"I've known it since I was 4. My duty is to marry a man who would elevate our family status and vice versa. You don't find love in a place like that."

"I still don't get why you're still in a place like that," Sam told her with a shrug. "Is the money that great? I mean, I get it. Being poor sucks ass, I'm very aware. But is it worth all this?"

Mercedes looked at him. "I can't leave. I put up a fight, I act out and go against him, but if I left, it would ruin him. I can't do that."

Sam still didn't understand it in the least. "How would it ruin him? Because he loves you or because it would ruin... who he is?"

"My father doesn't love me. He loves what I represent. If I left, I would have nothing and honestly, that could work for me, finally I would get to find out who I am, what I am made of. But it would destroy him as a man, his Hope's and dreams and me, I am stupid enough to love him and not want my family ruined."

It made Sam hate the guy, even if he had given him $200 in one night. "So what happens if you do fall in love?"

"I'd give it up. If they loved me for me, not for my worth I would give it all up for love. But who would marry someone foolish enough to do that?"

"Someone who values love just as much, I guess," Sam suggested with a shrug. He heard the music playing and smiled as he opened the door to the crew bar. "Here we go. Time to have some fun."


	2. Chapter 2

It made Sam hate the guy, even if he had given him $200 in one night. "So what happens if you do fall in love?"

"I'd give it up. If they loved me for me, not for my worth I would give it all up for love. But who would marry someone foolish enough to do that?"

"Someone who values love just as much, I guess," Sam suggested with a shrug. He heard the music playing and smiled as he opened the door to the crew bar. "Here we go. Time to have some fun."

"Yeah well they would have to love me first and hear my dad say it, I am unlovable." When Sam opened the door she took a step back. "Where are we?"

"No one's unlovable," Sam insisted. "If guys in prison can get women to fall in love with them, there's absolutely no reason a beautiful, strong woman like you should have any problems." He smiled at her. "Just the crew bar. Thought we could have a couple drinks, do some dancing, get away from the craziness for awhile."

Mercedes smiled. "You called me beautiful." She nodded. "drinks and dancing? Not really my thing but for you I will try."

"You are beautiful. Like... take my breath away when I turn around after getting by a hat kinda beautiful," Sam assured her as they stepped inside. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling you haven't really had a chance to find out what you're thing is quite yet. So might as well explore a little."

Mercedes blushed looking at Sam. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Mercedes shrugged. "Maybe because I have been stuck in my father's world?"

"Well, I meant it." Sam led her over to the bar. "Yeah, maybe. What do you want to drink?"

"Well you were right about the drink earlier...so what do you recommend?"

"Unfortunately, they don't offer us all the bells and whistles the guests are afforded," he explained. "Pretty much just your simple cocktails. I usually have a whiskey sour myself."

Mercedes nodded. It all goes to the same place." She looked around and stopped. "Whiskey Sour it is."

Sam wandered behind the bar and made them a couple of drinks, swiping his cash card against the machine. "For the lady."

Mercedes took the drink and took a sip curious of the taste. "Oh wow...I don't know what I was expecting but... okay this is really good."

Sam chuckled, nodding along. "Glad you enjoy. Ever play pool before?"

She shook her head, "I have not. It's on my list tho."

"Well, c'mon then," Sam urged, walking over to the table. He set his drink down on a nearby high top and moved to rack up the balls.

Mercedes hesitated for a moment but followed him. "So the point of the game is to hit balls?"

Sam laughed as he grabbed a cue. "I mean... sort of, yeah. You want to hit them into the pockets. There's more to it, but maybe we should just practice that first. I'll break the balls, okay?" He lined himself up and aimed his cue before smacking the cue ball into the others.

"Break the balls? Seriously?" She burst out laughing at him. "Sorry that just sounds so funny." She watched him and grabbed the stick. "Okay how do I hold this?"

Sam couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laughing. It was the first he'd heard it since he'd met her. "It's just a term, okay?" he teased. He moved over beside her. "Here, let me help. Your right hand goes back here, it's got the control. And you use your left hand as a support." He took her hands and placed them on cue, his body pressed gently behind her.

His body pressed against hers and she forgot for a moment she was supposed to be paying attention. "Umm yeah like this?" She held it incorrectly and maybe it was wrong but she liked being in his arms.

"Close." Sam's arms wrapped around her from behind and he positioned her just so. "And then you wanna lean into it," he explained, guiding her forward with his body. "And use that left hand to help you aim."

She shuddered at his feel but concentrated on what he wanted her to do. She did as he said and hit the red striped ball into a pocket. "I did it!"

"Yeah, you did!" Sam hugged her, getting a little rush from seeing her so happy. "Now you can't say you never played pool before. Or... the general idea of it."

Mercedes hugged Sam back and sighed. "Well that is one thing off my list. Never thought I would do anything in it."

"So tell me more about this list," Sam requested as he took another shot himself. "What else is on it?"

Mercedes took a sip from her drink. "Oh it's just, okay it's like a bucket list. I wanna learn to swim, okay yes I am on a boat. I can doggy paddle with the best of em but I wanna swim, you know? Climb a rock wall. Fly a plane, Sing for a crowd, dance in the rain...stuff like that."

Sam leaned against the pool table as he listened to her, chalking his cue. "There is a pool on this ship, you know? You could definitely get started. And I have been on ships with rock walls, but this is sadly not one of them."

"These are just things that I always wanted to do and will eventually do. I mean knocking the pool off the list was a start. I can figure the rest out I suppose."

Sam sipped from his glass and nodded along. "Well, you have a long life ahead of you. Plenty of time. I'm a little sad that I won't be there to see it though because as happy as you are about a game of pool, I can only imagine how adorable you'd be after accomplishing a rock wall."

Mercedes looked at him and smiled. "Well what if we tackled another one on my list with you here?" She looked around at the crowd. It was full of all the workers and she figured they would be an honest audience. Moving over to where the music was she asked the guy if she could have the mic. He smiled handing it to her and she cleared her throat. "Um hi guys, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I got up here and dedicated a song to someone who really made a bad day really fun."

Sam's eyes widened slightly and he smiled, impressed with her gusto. He let out a loud, "Whoo!" and clapped for her.

Yes it was definitely the drink she had...maybe a little bit Sam. Closing her eyes she took a breath and began to sing "Ain't no way".

Sam stood, still leaning against the pool table, with a huge grin on his face. She was absolutely amazing. He whistled for her, surprisingly proud of someone he'd only just met today.

Mercedes didn't know why but seeing Sam out there, cheering her on it just made her want to sing harder, better. By the end of the song she was surprised at the applause she had gotten. Blushing she moved over to Sam.

Sam laughed with delight, still clapping for her as she walked back over to him. "That was amazing!" he declared. "You should be doing that everywhere."

Mercedes shook her head. "Uh no I am good just doing it here. Though I did love the applause,."

"You sounded incredible. They'd love you whether they were drunk or not," Sam laughed. "Tonight's been a big night for you, huh?"

Mercedes blushed. "Yeah tonight has been a night of surprises for sure. Thank you for giving this to me."

"Hey, you did that all on your own," Sam reminded her, gesturing to the spot she'd just belted out the song in. "See what happens when you let go a little bit?"

"Yeah I let go a lot there... but I see what you mean. I guess I just have to let myself enjoy things don't I?"

"You'll definitely have a lot more fun that way." Sam shrugged as he took a drink. "If you spend your whole life being angry at your circumstances, you're really just letting them win, aren't you?"

Mercedes bit her bottom lip, he made sense. "It's still hard but I get it."

Sam nodded in understanding. "It's a big change. Not gonna happen overnight, but you already did some pretty awesome things just tonight alone. And even little things you do just to make yourself happy are a big deal."

Mercedes shook her head. "Why are you doing this for me? You could have just let me jump."

Sam frowned at that idea. "What kind of person would that make me? Would you have done if that if the roles were reversed?"

She shook her head. "No, I wouldn't have let you jump."

"Exactly. I know you're surrounded by some not so great people, but not everyone out there is like that," Sam told her.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Sam." She said softly.

One side of Sam's mouth quirked up in a crooked smile and a slight blush crept up on his cheeks. "Happy to help. Would you care to dance?"

She nodded holding her hand out to his. "I would love to dance."

Sam led her to an open area as the music played and rested his hand on her waist. "You know it's taking everything I have in me not to tell off your parents and that guy during dinner. Here's hoping I make it through the week."

"Thats my life 24/7. I envy my brother, he got out." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I appreciate you wanting to do that for me though."

"Nobody should be talked to or about that way," Sam insisted, shaking his head. "Especially someone as incredible as you."

Mercedes blushed. "I'm really not all that great. You on the other hand. You are a really great guy Sam."

"Easy for both of us to say after knowing each other for a day, I guess," Sam pointed out as they danced. "But I like to think I'm a pretty good judge of character since I see so many people."

She nodded. "True, I guess I just... I have been kinda verbally beat down so much it makes you wonder if it's all true."

Sam frowned at that, hating the idea that she would believe the things he'd heard them say about her. "Don't let them win, Mercedes. You deserve so much more than that."

She smiled softly. "Thank you Sam, thank you alot for that."

"My pleasure," Sam whispered. His eyes met hers and he just stared at her for a moment, his heart beating a little faster.

There was something about his eyes about the way he looked at her. She felt like he saw her in a way no one ever did. As the music continued she found it hard not to blush at his gaze, not to want to kiss him.

Sam moved in a little closer, his forehead resting against hers, and got lost in the moment. He knew he could get himself in plenty of trouble getting this close with a passenger, but he had a strange feeling this one would be worth it.

Her eyes closed as he laid his head against hers. No one ever made her feel relevant and heard like Sam. The music stopped but she wasn't ready to let him go.

Sam guided her carefully over to the side of the room and leaned against the wall. "Did you have a good night?"

"I did, kinda sad its winding down. Did you have a good night?"

Sam nodded along. "I had an amazing night. Best one I've had in a long time."

Mercedes smiled. Do you want to walk me to my Quarters?"

"Ummm..." He did very much want to even though he knew he shouldn't be. But it was fairly late and his superiors were probably in their own rooms for the night. "I'd love to."

She smiled leading the way for him to walk her to her room. "How long have you been working here?"

"Here in the ocean?" Sam chuckled as he tucked his hands in his pockets. "I've been working cruises for almost three years now."

"Wow, you must really like it." She said as they made their way. "Does your family miss you when you are gone? Your girlfriend?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't hate it and I'm good at it. And, like I said, I get to see a little more of the world," he explained. "And, yes, they do, but I visit them pretty often. And, no, because she doesn't exist."

Mercedes nodded. "Well I am sure they love you and are just happy you enjoy what you do." It was weird saying it but seeing how Sam was she figured his family was that way.

"They do. And I've got Blaine. We always do our best to get placed together, so they know I'm not completely on my own."

"Blaine, is he the one with you earlier, when I lost my hat?"

Sam nodded. "Yep. We met on one of the cruises and hit it off and we've been best friends ever since," he told her. "And we got our roommate request this trip, so that's cool."

"That's really great. Do you already know where you are going after this cruise ends?"

"I won't have another gig for a couple weeks unless someone's needed last minute, so I'll either stay at Blaine's place or go back to Tennessee for a visit. Haven't decided for sure yet. What's next for you?"

Mercedes frowned. "If I follow my dads plan, once we get back to land, I will be engaged and planning my wedding."

Sam stopped in his tracks and stared at her. "Wedding? You're gonna marry that asshole?"

She turned towards him. "That is the plan. And until right this moment I figured it was the best option for my life. Marry him let him have his life and I have mine...but I just don't see that working now."

"And what's different now?" Sam asked curiously.

"You." She blushed and started walking again.

Sam tried to hide back the smile that snuck up on his face, but it was impossible. He took a moment before jogging to catch up with her. "Me, huh?"

"Don't let it go to your head." She reached her door and smiled pulling out her key. "This is me."

Sam glanced up and down the hall to make sure no one was around before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Goodnight, Mercedes. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mercedes turned to her door but stopped. "I don't suppose you want to come in just for a moment? Make sure there are no sea creatures lurking?" It was a lame attempt but she had to try.

Sam grinned again, rocking back on his heels. He was digging himself into a deeper hole of danger, but he didn't want to stop. "Are you asking me to check your room, Ma'am? Cause it would be no problem at all."

"Oh yes sir as a member of the crew I am sure its apart of your job to make sure my room is properly umm checked." she had no idea what she was saying but it sounded official enough. Someone walked by looking at her.

"Ma'am is everything okay?"

"Yes, I seem to be in need of someone to check my room and I was asking this ummm crew man to help." She really needed to work on her demanding voice.

"She saw a spider," Sam added, giving the guy a look.

"Why aren't you in uniform?" he questioned.

Sam's eyebrows went up for a moment. "I'm off duty, but she remembered me from earlier. Just trying to help out."

Mercedes turned to the guy. "I do hope it's not a problem I have a phobia of spiders. My father Percy Jones says that I need to get it under control Anyways I went all the way down to what I thought was the dining cart but turned out to be the lower deck and ran into our waiter. I was so relieved I practically dragged him up here to get it for me and he didn't even complain. I will have to tell my father of how amazing your staff is."

The man sighed and gave a nod. "Fine, but be quick about it and get back to your quarters," he told Sam. "If there's anything else, Ma'am, you can let me know personally. Just dial 1 on your room phone."

Mercedes smiled. "What is your name? I just need to know who to thank when speaking to my dad and the captain tomorrow."

"Justin Roberts, Ma'am. I'll be on duty the rest of the night. You have a good night now."

Sam turned and rolled his eyes so only Mercedes could see him, glancing over his shoulder with a smile as the guy walked away.

Mercedes laughed opening the door. "See your boss wants you to come into my room too."

"He is not my boss, thank god," Sam insisted as he followed her in. "Different department. I mean, technically he's higher ranking than me, but I barely see the guy."

Mercedes nodded and shut the door behind them. "So you should check under my bed... I think there is something there."

"Are we still playing the game or... do you actually want me to look under your bed?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Kinda really want you to look under the bed I hype myself up about a sea creature."

Sam couldn't help but laugh as he moved to her bed. "If a sea creature was under your bed, it'd be dead. They kind of... need to be in the sea," he pointed out. He got down on his hands and knees and checked for her though.

Mercedes smiled. "Didn't think of it like that."

He may have stayed bent over a tiny bit longer than necessary, but he would never admit such a thing. Soon enough, he stood tall again and smiled at her. "No sea creatures or crawly creatures."

Mercedes couldn't help but enjoy the view. When Sam stood she smiled. "My hero, now I must reward you." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

Sam was admittedly surprised, but also not disappointed in the least. He smiled at her and found himself at a loss for words. "Oh, um... thank you," he chuckled nervously.

Mercedes pulled back. "Was that too much? I am sorry."

Sam shook his head quickly. "No, it's not... I liked it a lot," he assured her. "I also don't want your father or future fiance to, you know... put a hit out on me." Though was was pretty damn sure that future fiance wasn't alone right now either.

Mercedes smiled. "Don't worry, I think you are safe. If you wanted to kiss me back you would be safe from them knowing that too."

Sam gave her a crooked smile before stepping in close again and leaning down. He pressed his lips to hers gently and let his eyes slipped closed so he could memorize the moment.

Leaning up she accepted his liss. In that moment she was a girl and he was a boy. And it was perfect. Hands going to his side she pressed closer to him.

Sam let out a small, pleased little sound as his hands came up to cup her face. He was definitely in trouble, but it was exactly where he wanted to be.

Never in her life did she feel this feeling. The kiss moved her without even trying. She moved them towards her bed, pulling him down with her.

Sam was admittedly a little surprised at how forward she was being. Not that he didn't enjoy it, he certainly did. "We so shouldn't be doing this," he muttered between kisses.

Wrapping her arms around him as she pulled him on top of her she shook her head. "Why not?" Her lips went to his neck, sucking below his ear.

Sam gasped, his fingers grasping at the blanket beneath her. She was very, very good. "Well... technically it could get me fired if anyone finds out," he explained, though he kept right on kissing her.

Mercedes pulled away and looked at him. "Well I'm not telling a soul so unless you blab I think you are safe."

Sam nodded slowly, licking his lips as he looked into her eyes. "So... our little secret then?"

Mercedes nodded pulling him closer and smiling. "Or big secret in your case." She teased.

"Shhh." Sam laughed softly as he moved back over her and began kissing her again. His tongue pressed gently past her lips as his knee moved between hers.

Mercedes shivered kissing him back. Her hands went to his neck, wrapping around it as her lips moved back to his neck.

Sam paused and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at her. "Just to be sure... though it probably wouldn't stop me anyway, you're not one of the girls who gets off on seducing the help, right?"

Mercedes laughed. "Girls do that?" She leaned into him. "I don't get off seducing people but right now I want to get off on you."

"Girls do all kindsa tricky things," Sam chuckled. He met her eyes though and he knew somehow she was sincere in all this. This moment wasn't planned by either of them, but it was exactly where they both wanted to be. He moaned slightly at her words and claimed her lips again.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Mercedes kissed him back, flipping him over she smiled against his lips. "Can I have you Sam?"

Sam was practically panting with need at that point. There was something special about this girl, something that got his blood pumping. "Oh, God, absolutely."

Mercedes kissed him Passionately showing him just how much she wanted him, needed him. Her lips went to his neck as her hands moved to unbutton his shirt. Lips sliding down to his chest her hands eagerly worked on his belt.

Sam's head tilted back to give her better access and he let her do as she pleased to him. He was getting more and more turned on by the second. This girl was full of surprises and he wanted to experience more of them. "Do you, um... have something to... you know..."

Mercedes sat back and looked at Sam. Her eyes widened and she laughed. "I do not...I mean I am on birth control but I don't have anything for you..." she placed her hair behind her ears. "Do you?"

Sam whined slightly, running fingers through his hair. "Not on me," he admitted. "I mean, back in my room, but I wasn't exactly... expecting this tonight, you know?"

Mercedes nodded. "Ever the gentleman...well there are still things we can do to relieve the ache if you want." She said her finger tracing a trail down his chest.

Sam looked down, watching her fingers teased his skin, and moaned softly. "Yeah... yeah, there are," he agreed with a smirk.

Mercedes smirked. "Sit back and let me have fun." She said completely removing his belt then pants.

Sam took a deep breath as he lay back against her pillows. "Yes... please."

Mercedes smiled at him as she removed his boxers. She inhaled taking in the view. "Damn." She said watching him as she reached for his shaft. What was it about Sam that made her so bold, made her want him.

Sam's lips curled up in a smug little smile at her reaction. "You like, beautiful?" he asked, reaching out to brush his fingertips over her cheek.

"Be crazy not too." She confessed, running the tip of her tongue over the tip of his cock. "Sexy" she said before taking him fully between her lips.

Sam's eyes rolled back as her mouth took him in. He tucked a hand behind his head while the other one tangled in her hair. "Oh, fuck, you're good."

She couldn't hide the smile from his words. Moaning against his cock she pushed him all the way to the back of her throat gagging a little bit keeping her motion going, getting rhythm going that would drive him crazy.

"Ahhh!" Sam's back arched up from the bed slightly, sensations flooding through him so intensely he could barely take it. But he wanted so much more. "That's it. Just like that."

She hummed continuing to give him just what he wanted. Her left hand gripped his thighs as her right stroked what couldnt fit in her mouth.

Sam's fingers tightened slightly in her hair as he felt that familiar feeling in his gut coiling up, ready to release at any moment. "Fuck, so close," he panted out. "Don't stop."

She wasn't going too she was going to make him feel as amazing as she could. Speeding up her actions she moaned as he pulled her hair. Whimpered feeling herself grow wet from his moans.

His head thrashed side to side as the pleasure built up inside of him. "I'm..." He couldn't even get the words out before he felt the pressure release and he bit down on his lip to keep from screaming too loudly.

Normally the moment she heard him, she would have let him come in her hand, but there was something about Sam that made her want to taste all of him. She continued to lick and suck him through his orgasm smiling.

Sam opened his eyes so he could watch her, his mouth hanging open in awe of how sexy she looked as she swallowed every drop he gave her. "Holy fuck," he whispered before his body gave out entirely.

Mercedes released him with a smile as she moved to sit on the bed. "You okay?"

"I'm... fantastic," Sam declared with a sated little chuckle, looking up at her with dark eyes. "You are really good at that."

Mercedes smirked. "You have no idea."

Sam raised a curious eyebrow as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "I have a feeling there's a lot to learn about you, Mercedes," he decided, leaning closer to her. "And I'd really like to."

Mercedes leaned into him. "I am an open book, whatever you want to know just ask...whatever you want to do just do. Right now it's all about me and you. And just so you know, I would really like to get to know you too."

Sam let out a little hum of consideration. He had plenty he was interested in asking her, but he also had other things on his mind right now. "There's only one thing I wanna find out right now," he told her, leaning to whisper against her ear. "And that's what you taste like."

She shuttered shaking at his words. "My body belongs to you tonight. Taste away." She stood in front of him and unzipped the side of her dress and stepped out of it revealing her black lace panty and bra set.

"God, you are sexy as hell," Sam breathed out, still barely believing any of this was actually happening. He got up on his knees on the bed and reached out to bring her close so he could kiss her again.

Mercedes blushed allowing him to pull her close. Her arms went around his shoulder as her lips found his.

His lips moved from her mouth and long her jaw until he sucked at the spot just below her ear. "Anyone who treats you like anything less than a queen is a fool," he whispered.

Mercedes shivered as his lips traced her neck. "And what will you do for your Queen?"

Sam lifted his head and met her eyes. "I'm gonna give her the kind of pleasure she deserves," he answered before lying back on the bed again and beckoning her closer with his finger.

She moved closer to him when told her too smiling as she did so.

Sam drew her down against him again so he could get back to kissing her. He rolled her gently onto her back. "You've got the most amazing lips."

"You're one to talk, your lips are perfect." Mercedes let him guide her onto her back.

"Guess we'll have to keep kissing to decide which are best. For science," Sam teased as his lips moved slowly down her body, his tongue peeking out to slip between her breasts.

"I mean it's for science after all." Mercedes moaned softly as his lips and tongue teased her.

Sam smiled against her skin, already loving the sounds she was making for him. His mouth continued it's journey and his tongue teased her nipple over the lace.

Her hands went to his hair, egging him on as he continued to tease her. "Mmmm so good."

Sam's fingers hooked into the waistband of her panties and tugged them slowly down her legs. "Do you like to be teased? Or do you just wanna cum?"

Mercedes lifted her hips helping him as she smiled. "I like both to be honest."

Sam hummed in consideration, his fingers trailing over her skin teasingly. "I bet you're absolutely fucking stunning when you cum," he mused, his lips moving to her inner thigh. The slight scruff from a long day brushed against sensitive skin.

Mercedes bit down on her lip, as she felt the scruffiness of his chin and softness of his lips. "Oh you are about to find out." She mused.

He smirked even as he kept kissing her, his hands running up and down her thighs appreciatively. He had no idea when that hat hit him in the morning that he'd end up here before the day was over, but damn was he grateful for it. When he felt Mercedes squirming underneath him, he finally moved to let his tongue slide against her entrance.

Mercedes arched up immediately wanting to get a look at Sam as he finally gave her what she was aching for.

Sam raised his eyes, lifting his head momentarily. "Is this what you've been wanting?" he whispered before sliding his tongue inside of her, fingers tightening against her thighs.

"Yes..." She hissed moving her hips with his mouth. "Please Sam. Please..."

Sam hummed in delight at hearing her. He lifted her legs and rested them on his shoulders as he continued to taste her. She was incredible. His tongue fucked in and out of her a few more times before he moved up to tease her clit.

She screamed out as her hands reached for her sheets. "Mmm Sam, just like that. Don't stop." she begged.

Sam had no intention of stopping until he had her trembling beneath him, exhausted and sated. His tongue circled her clit a few times before he started sucking at it.

"Oh Sam!" She screamed as he continued to work her over. She moaned out unable to control herself. "So close! Don't stop! I love it oh God I love it!"

Sam lifted his head again, his fingers sliding in and out of her. "Gonna be harder to keep our little secret when you're screaming my name like that," he teased. "Though it does sound real good," he admitted before he ducked back down to continue.

Mercedes whimpered when he stopped. "What else can I call you then, it feels too good not to let people know how amazing your mouth is."

"Feel free to go with God," Sam teased between licks along her clit, his fingers still fucking into her.

He didn't even give her a chance to say a thing because he was diving back in and she knew she was slowly getting closer. "Like that, so good." She growled.

Sam just concentrated on giving her pleasure, his mouth and his fingers working in tandem. The taste of her overwhelmed him and he only hoped this wouldn't be the last time he got to experience it.

"Yes. Oh God yes! Like that, I'm so, oh I'm so close." Her toes began to curl as her body fell apart for Sam and a loud scream left her lips.

Sam kept working her through her orgasm with his fingers, but he couldn't stop himself from lifting his head so he could watch her. She was so, so sexy.

Her body twisted and shook as she rode out her orgasm. As she came down she lay flat on the bed."wow..."

Sam crawled up her body and hovered over her, leaning down to capture her lips in a deep kiss and let her taste herself on his tongue.

The moment his lips met hers she wrapped her arms and legs around him, deepening the kiss.

Sam moaned softly against her lips. Even with the ache eased, he couldn't help but want more of her. "Can I make a request?"

"Yes?" She said breathlessly between kisses.

"Tell me this won't be our last night together," he whispered. "I don't want this trip to end without knowing what it feels like to be inside you."

Mercedes smiled. "This wont be our last night together. I promise you will leave this ship thoroughly satisfied...we both will."

Sam rolled over to her side with a smile. "Good. Cause I have a feeling I'm gonna be craving more of that."

"Oh? So you like my head game huh? Glad to know the class worked."

Sam let out a low laugh as he tucked his arm beneath one of her pillows. It was so nice just to lay in an actual bed instead of a bunk. "Did you actually take a class?"

She blushed. "It was my friend Santana's idea. She thought it would be funny. I see it was a really good idea though,"

"I certainly hope they gave you an A," Sam told her, his fingers tracing lazy lines over her skin. "And I'm guessing Daddy Dearest doesn't know about it."

"He thought we were going to a yoga class." Mercedes laughed. "I did a little sneaking around when she was around."

Sam wiggled his eyebrows with a laugh. "You just get naughtier by the minute. I'm kind of impressed."

Mercedes laughed. "Its my little bit of rebelling you know? Kinda like right now where I am rebelling against all of them just to be here with you."

"Lucky me." Sam leaned in and kissed her again, humming happily. "For my sake, I hope you're feeling very rebellious this week."

"Mmmmm a few more kisses like that and I can see that happening."

Sam moved closer again, his fingers sliding into her hair as he pulled her in and deepened his kiss.

Mercedes pulled him closer to her, enjoying his lips, his body just him.

"Mmm... I don't wanna go," he told her with just a touch of whine in his voice.

"Then stay a little longer, I wanna feel you some more and if what is on my leg is any indication, you wanna stay a little longer too."

Sam smirked, still stealing kisses. "I can't stay until morning," he insisted. "There's gonna be way too many people wandering around who could see me leaving."

"Ugh I know." She pouted. But then a smile came over her. "But that doesn't mean we can't go one more round." She flipped him onto his back and slid on top of him. She hissed feeling his cock under her. "We can't have sex but we can at least enjoy each other."

Sam let out a loud groan of pleasure at feeling her on top of him, seeing her look down at him with such desire. "You make me want you so fucking bad."

Mercedes bit her lip looking down to him. "Then show me how much you want me."

Sam's hand moved down to his own length, already hard with need again, and he stroked himself. With a little positioning of his hips, he teased Mercedes' clit with the tip of his cock and watched her with a little smirk.

"Sam!" She squealed as she felt him. Damn it would be so easy to just slid down and fill herself with him. "Feels so good."

Sam swallowed as he watched her squirm. He teased her entrance with his cock, slowly licking his lips. "I want to fuck you so bad. And so hard," he admitted with a rough voice.

What was she to do...she wanted him and needed him. "I want you now Sam...please." she whimpered arching up to him.

Sam propped himself and leaned back on his hands, looking up into her eyes. "Have you slept with him?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head no. "No havent been with anyone in 6 months...longer if we are talking good sex...you?"

Honestly, he wanted to know more about Sebastian specifically just because the thought of them being together made him rather angry for some reason. "Uh... a month," he admitted with a blush to his cheeks. "Life at sea. Tested and clean though."

She nodded. "Me too. I take the pill." She practically moan out. "Gotta feel you, I have to."

Sam kissed her again, deep and desperate. His arms wrapped around her and he flipped them over, fitting himself between her legs. "How can I say no to a request like that?" he teased before sliding into her in one smooth motion.

Holding onto him as he flipped them, Mercedes smiled. "So glad you cant." She said as he pushed fully into her. The snug fit causing her arch up into him.

Sam let out a long moan as the feel of her enveloping him took over his entire body. "Fuck, Mercedes. You feel so good."

Mercedes gripped his back as he moved. "Mmmmm so do you, so big, so good."

He couldn't wait one more moment before kissing her again, his tongue tasting her own. The rhythm of his hips increased and found a perfect steadiness that he hoped brought her as much pleasure as it was bringing him. "You like that, hmm?"

She kissed him back, tongue fighting against his, as he created the perfect rhythm between them. "Yes!" She moaned against his, wanting more.

Sam's mouth moved over her everywhere it could reach. His hands moved along her sides as his lips made their journey along her neck and down over her collarbone. He could already tell the taste of her alone was going to be addicted, much less the way it felt to be inside of her.

It was like her body molded to his completely. She moaned out tugging at his hair as he kissed her hungrily, making her feel more wanted than she ever had before.

His lips found their way back to hers as he kept on fucking into her, his body needy and already growing close to it's peak. There was just something about her that drove him mad in the best way.

Nails digging into his back she arched up. "So close! Harder Sam please." She begged needing more.

"Whatever the lady asks for," Sam panted out, his hips snapping forward even faster and harder. He'd do anything to make her feel good, to feel her come undone beneath him.

She squirmed and moaned, falling apart for him the harder he pounded. "Yes, yes. YES!" She screamed breathlessly.

"Oh, yes!" Sam groaned loudly in return. She felt incredible. Sex had not been this good in far too long. And, yes, the thrill of knowing he shouldn't be doing this did do something for him, but there was something special about Mercedes too. His lips parted in a silent scream as his orgasm washed over him and his fingers dug into the sheets.

It was like they were built for each other. Her arms tightened around him as she came hard, his name on her lips, nails raking down his back, and thighs gripping him tightly.

Sam kept thrusting into her as they rode out their orgasms together and finally let himself fall to her side. His chest rose and fell with each heavy breath. "Holy fuck."

Even after he was finished after he gave her the final and equally tantalizing thrust, she shivered and moaned in delight over everything he gave her. "That was...wow..."

hm.

"Mmmmmhmm," Sam hummed, purely sated and a little sweaty as he laid in her bed. "Don't even care if I do get fired anymore. Totally worth it."

Mercedes turned towards him. "I would never let you get fired Sam." She kissed him softly. "They gotta go through me first."

His fingers grazed up her arm softly as he looked at her. "I appreciate your support," he replied a little teasingly.

She sighed. "I don't want you to leave. I want to sleep in your arms and wake you up with my body..."

Sam pouted slightly. "God, that sounds amazing," he admitted quietly. "But I really can't. If anyone sees me coming out of here in the morning... we'd both have so much shit to deal with. But we could meet up tomorrow?"

Mercedes turned to her side. "I know I know." She ran her hands down Sam's chest. "Meet up where?"

"It's a pretty big ship, you know? And there's some pretty great hidden spots in it," Sam told her with a grin.

Mercedes blushed. "Well please tell me where and I will be there. I love exploring hidden spots."

"There's a running track at the back of the ship. People usually use it in the early morning and later in the afternoon, but it's always dead around lunchtime," Sam told her. "And there's rows of chairs there."

"And you can sneak away during lunch?"

"All the lunches are buffets on this ship," he explained. "I only work dinners, so I have the first half of the day off."

"Mmmm so I can have you for lunch? Sounds perfect." She sighed. "But also bring food." She teased.

Sam laughed brightly, nodding as he moved in to kiss her again. "You got it," he promised her. "I really should get back to my room though."

"Ugh... she said dramatically. "I suppose you are right."

"One more kiss," Sam decided, cupping her face and pulling her close. The kiss was long and deliciously lazy as his tongue tasted hers. She was dangerous in all the best ways and he knew he'd need more.

Mercedes leaned into Sam, tempted to start the night all over. She pulled away reluctantly. "If you don't leave right now we will make use of my bathroom hot tub.

"Oh, don't tempt me. Maybe tomorrow." Sam winked at her before rolling out of the bed and searching out his clothes. "You gotta love that you have a bathroom hot tub and I can take a shower and sit on the toilet at the same time." He chuckled as he got dressed.

Mercedes sighed with a frown. "That actually makes me feel bad...really bad you know?"

Sam just shrugged. "You're paying them. They gotta cram a lotta employees into the smallest space they can. Just how it works."

Mercedes sat up ruffling her hair. "Makes me wanna buy the boat just so they treat you better."

"If they gave us all the space, they wouldn't have it for the paying customers. It's just how cruise lines work. You get used to it." Sam sat on the edge of the bed so he could tie his shoes.

Mercedes moved behind him kissing at his neck. "I dreaded coming here, but you, you made it worth it."

Sam turned his head back with a smile. "And it's only the first night. Hopefully, I can make your trip... unforgettable."

Kissing his lips she smiled. "It already is."

Sam hummed against her lips before mentally forcing himself to get up from the bed. "I gotta go," he insisted, grabbing her face and kissing it one more time.

Mercedes sighed watching him leave. The moment he did she squealed in excitement laying on the bed.

Sam slipped out of the room quietly, looking up and down the hallway. He saw some movement and ducked behind the corner until he recognized the gelled hair down and grinned. "Blaine," he whisper shouted.

Blaine startled, his heart stopping momentarily until he turned and saw Sam. "What are you doing here?!"

"Same thing you are," he laughed. "C'mon, let's get outta here."


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes sat on the deck, letting the sun beat down on her as she did. Sebastian walked over to her whistling and sitting next to her.

"And how are you this morning?"

Mercedes eyed him. "Well aren't you in a good mood?"

"You're actually gonna meet her on deck?" Blaine asked in surprise. "What if someone sees you?"

Sam shrugged. "It's the running track. There's never anyone back there at lunch time. Maybe a rogue runner, but no one that's gonna care who we are or what we're doing. I just... don't wanna wait to see her again."

Sebastian shrugged. "It's a beautiful day, why wouldn't I be? You seem pretty docile yourself...feeling ok?"

Mercedes just sighed instead of engaging. In an hour she would be seeing Sam, that is all she cared about.

"You're so impatient," Blaine teased.

"And you're not going back to anyone's room tonight?"

Blaine tucked his legs up underneath him and shot Sam a look from his top bunk. "Tonight isn't lunchtime. And you know... he isn't as bad as he seems."

"Please don't." Sam held a hand up and shook his head.

"What is going on with you? I called you Docile and you didn't bite my head off?"

"I have more important things to do with my time than to go tit for tat with you."

Sebastian stared at her for a moment then his eyes widened. "You had sex!"

Mercedes sat up looking at him. "What?!"

"Oh, c'mon," Blaine whined. "I know he's entitled and pretty full of himself, but I swear there's something else underneath that all."

"You didn't hear the way he talked about Mercedes," Sam shot back, pointing a finger at Blaine before he turned back to the mirror. "And she's way too incredible to have to deal with that shit. Oh, and dude, you should hear her voice. She blew me away. And later she blew me," he added with a little chuckle.

Mercedes glanced around looking at him. "I don't know what you are talking about."

He laughed. "Hey I'm not mad, got me some too I just thought maybe we had something in common finally."

Mercedes shook her head. "Unlike you I am a lady and we don't kiss and tell...though if I did anything in would have been left thoroughly satisfied in ways I never knew."

"Slut...and I never knew...I feel like I don't even know you. Is it weird in proud."

Blaine shook his head. "You're horrible."

"Sorry. It was wide open. But really, it's more than that," Sam insisted. "I mean, the sex was awesome. But there's something about her that makes me wanna know even more."

"You know in a week she's gonna disappear and you'll never see her again, right?" Blaine reminded him. "That's how it always goes."

Mercedes turned towards him. "You really don't care?"

"Mercedes this is what I told you I wanted, you have your fun, I have mines it can work."

Mercedes sat up. "I don't want fun Sebastian I want love. And maybe somewhere deep down you do too."

Sam frowned in the mirror as he fixed his hair. "It's possible," he admitted. "But all the more reason to make it the best week of my life, right? I'm telling you, bro. I've never met anyone like her."

"All the more easy it is to get your heart broken," Blaine warned.

Sebastian looked away from her. "We can't have it all guys, you either get love and happiness or power and riches."

Mercedes looked up to see her father watching her and Sebastian. "I don't want power I want love in any way I can have it." She stood kissing him in the cheek. "I will see you later, that was a freebie. Tell my dad his "wild" daughter is close to being tamed."

"Maybe it's worth it," Sam mused as he checked the time. "I gotta go pick up some food for my lunch date. I'll see you at dinner service, okay?" He gave Blaine a quick high-five before heading out of the room.

Mercedes made her way to the track, following Sam's direction. This was dangerous but she had to see him, his smile, laugh. Had to feel him. One night and she was already addicted.

Sam appeared soon enough with a couple food containers in hand. "Hey there," he greeted with a smile, already feeling his heartbeat a little faster at the sight of her. The chairs there were three rows deep and he nodded his head for her to follow him to the back row.

"Hi." She said smiling way too hard. Fixing her face she followed him. "How are you?"

"Better now," Sam replied easily, reaching out to take her hand as they walked through the maze of deck chairs. "Just been hanging out with Blaine though. How 'bout you?"

"Same." She said as he guided her to the back. I just hung out in the deck, talked to Sebastian, pretty sure he found someone to play with this week. Thought the blush on his face says he likes this one."

Sam very obviously clamped his mouth shut and covered it over with his hand, his eyebrows shooting up slightly. "Did he? Interesting," he muttered quickly before handing her one of the containers. "Got you some fried chicken."

Mercedes shook her head. "Uh huh I suspected it was him and you just proved it!" She laughed. "Love fried chicken. "

"Him?" Sam asked with a crack in his voice. "I don't know any hims." He shook his head as he opened up his own food.

"Uh huh well more power to them. " She said opening her food. "So tell me more about you."

Sam brought one leg up and rested his ankle on the other knee, leaning towards her. "What do you wanna know?"

"I want to know it all. How old you are, where you grew up. What you like, hate."

Sam nodded slowly as he considered. "25, Nashville, Tennessee. Comic books and brussel sprouts. That about sums it up."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay. Favorite color?" She asked taking a bite."

"Green," Sam answered before he scooped some coleslaw into his mouth. "What about you?"

Mercedes swallowed and smiled. "Purple."

"Good choice. Not that any favorite color would really be a bad choice," Sam laughed. "What do you like to do for fun?"

Mercedes laughed. "Fun? I guess I really don't know." She sighed. "Did you grab drinks?"

Sam leaned down and picked up a bottle of water and one of Coke. "Didn't know which you wanted, so you can pick," he offered. "Have you ever been jet skiing?"

Looking between the two she grabbed the water. "Pepsi girl." She smiled. Taking a drink she shook her head. "I have not."

"I'll remember that," Sam promised her. "Oh, man, you've gotta try it. It's like... exhilarating. The wind in your hair and the ocean spraying you and it's like you're flying, but you're on water."

"Do you guys get free days when we stop at ports? Cause maybe we can do it tomorrow?" She asked hopeful.

"Unfortunately, I still have to be back for dinner service," Sam explained, shrugging. "Captain always has dinner on board. But we could go in the morning, if you're up for it?"

"Anytime I get to spend with you is okay with me." She leaned over and kissed him softly.

Sam smiled, reaching over to take her hand and tangle their fingers together. He didn't know what he was getting himself into, but he couldn't seem to stop himself anyway. "So tell me... if you could be anything in the whole world, what would you be?"

Mercedes smiled down to their fingers, then looked back up to him. "Hmmmm a teacher, what about you?"

Sam's eyebrows lifted, slightly surprised but enjoying her answer. It wasn't one you heard often enough. "Musician," he told her. "But right now I'm just shooting for head waiter on my next contract."

Mercedes moved closer to him. "If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you live?"

"Hmm, probably a tropical island somewhere. Or maybe Greece. It's amazing there," Sam mused. "What about you?"

"You have been to Greece? Okay that's awesome. But me I don't really know, somewhere ican be me for sure."

Sam nodded. "I mean... not for longer than a day at a time and I always have to be back for dinner service, but what I've seen is really beautiful." He brought her hand up to his lips and met her eyes. "If it were up to me, that'd be anywhere you went."

Mercedes blushed shaking her head. "Okay tell me about your family."

Sam took a drink from his soda and leaned against the arm of his chair. "I've got one sister, one brother, one father, and one mother. And yes, I said it in that order so it would rhyme. I'd ask you about yours, but I think I get the idea."

Mercedes laughed. "Older? Younger? Are you close?"

"I'm the oldest. And as close as we can be with me living at sea and them being in high school," Sam explained with a shrug. He did miss his family when he was out here, but it was one of the best paying jobs he could find.

Mercedes held in a swoon, the man just kept getting better. Was there no end to his perfectness. " I am sure they miss you very much."... she bit her bottom lip. "Do you think they would like me if I met them?"

Sam smiled slowly. "I can't imagine why not. You're kind of amazing and they're pretty good kids. And anyone with a good heart and a decent sense of adventure usually fits in pretty well in my family."

Mercedes placed her hair behind her ears and smiled looking at Sam. "You are kinda amazing too."

Sam couldn't stop himself from leaning over and kissing her then. She was like a magnet that he couldn't stop being drawn to.

Mercedes smiled into the kiss. "Okay you are more than amazing." She said kissing him back.

Sam let out a soft chuckle. "How do you do that?"

She pulled away looking at him. "Do what?"

"Make my heart beat so fast. I thought the butterflies in my stomach had died a long time ago, but then... here you are." He blushed slightly, looking down at his hands.

Mercedes smiled taking Sam's hand and placing it over her heart. "You feel my heart beating fast? That's what you do to me."

*Sam let his thumb graze back and forth gently before pulling his hand back and leaning back in the chair. His smile fell somewhat, Blaine's words ringing in his ears.

Mercedes noticed his face, the look of sadness and took his hand. "What's wrong?"

Sam shook his head, mostly at himself. "It's stupid. I mean, we just met yesterday, right? But I already can't stop thinking about the fact that in six days... I might never see you again."

"I don't want to never see you again..." she said sadly. "I need you in my life Sam." She looked at him with glossy eyes.

Looking up again, he brushed his fingers gently over her cheek. "Thought you were gonna marry the crabby boy and make your daddy's dreams come true. You think I could fit into that?"

"I'm confused. I don't want to end what this could be but I can't ask you to be with me in secret. I'd want the world to know about you."

"I mean... it is pretty hot for a week," Sam admitted with a smirk. "But I probably couldn't last long either. And if you were married, I just..." He scratched at his head, quickly shaking it. "I shouldn't have brought it up. I want to enjoy the next six days with you. I want to go jet skiing with you. And I want to sneak into your room again tonight. And I want to kiss you again right now."

She didn't even realize her heart was aching until he said he couldn't do it. She had more to say, wanted to confess she was already falling but what good wild it do. "Well if you want to kiss me I say do what you feel."

"I've always been pretty good at that." He leaned in again until their lips met. His fingers came up to hold her chin so he could deepen the kiss and his heart sped right back up again.

Mercedes moved closer to him, straddling him in the chair as her hands went to his neck and hair.

Sam gasped softly as he felt her move into his lap, his body already starting to respond with need. "You do make me want you."

"You make me want you too Sam." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He looked up into her eyes and just stared at her for a moment. He had no idea what the future would bring, but in this moment, she was all his. He kissed her again and held her close, his hands sliding up her back.

Kissing Sam back she wondered what he saw when he looked at her, wondered if she could ever be enough for someone like him.

Sam turned his head, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You hear that?"

She listened then shook her head. "Hear what?"

Sam smiled slowly. "Get up, follow me. I wanna show you something."

Mercedes nodded moving from his lap and taking his hand.

Sam guided her through the rows of chairs to the very of the ship. "You spend enough time on these things, you start to hear things over the deafening engines," he chuckled. He stood at the railing and pointed out at the wake the ship was creating. "Just watch. There's a pod of dolphins out there. They'll jump soon enough. Can't resist a good time."

Mercedes moved where Sam told her and waited until she saw the dolphins. "Oh wow! Sam, wow..."

Sam moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was already so comfortable with her as he watched the animals play in the water. "They love to play in the wake."

She leaned against Sam talking inthe fun picture and for the first time in her life feeling happily content. "Thank you for showing me this."

"They helped a little," Sam pointed out, gesturing a hand out at the dolphins with a laugh.

She leaned up kissing his cheek. "You make me fine pleasure in anything and I love it."

"Sooooo... you're saying you'd like to have some more fun?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow and a playful grin.

"Oh yeah as much fun as we can have here!"

Sam pulled his phone out of his back pocket and opened his music app, scrolling through it until he found the song he was looking for. His hips started swaying back and forth dramatically and he beckoned her closer with his fingers as he sang along.

_In a little café_

_Just the other side of the border_

_She was just sitting there and givin' me_

_Looks that made my mouth water_

Mercedes watched Sam and laughed as he began to dance and sing. She moved closer to him as he beckoned her to him and danced around him before taking his hands.

Sam spun her under his arm before he pulled her close, one hand on the small of her back. His hips continued to swirl gently as he sang.

_So we started to dance_

_In my arms, she felt so inviting_

_That I just couldn't resist_

_Just one little kiss so exciting_

He winked at her playfully.

This was fun, she was having fun enjoying herself and enjoying just being with Sam. She puckered up and puckered her lips pretending to kiss him.

"Now you're just teasing," Sam laughed as he spun them both around on the track.

Mercedes laughed. "Well I don't wanna be a tease." She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

Sam hummed happily against her lips as he held her hand against his chest. His forehead rested against hers and he smiled down at her as they continued swaying. "You make me feel so damn happy."

Mercedes leaned in against him. "I do? Why?"

Sam shrugged slightly. "I'm not even sure I can put it into words," he admitted. "Your laugh, the way your eyes light up. Everything."

"You make me so happy, you make me just want everything good in life... with you."

"You deserve everything good in life," Sam assured her. He shook his head slightly. "You think we're crazy? Talking like this the day after we meet?"

Mercedes shook her head. "I don't know. But I do know that I am happy to know you, happy to have you, happy to spend as much time with you as I can."

"Mmm, same. Very much the same," Sam agreed as he smiled down at her.

"Sam!"

Sam startled and stepped back, his eyes widening and his hand coming up to his chest as he spotted Blaine. "DUDE! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry!" Blaine waved cutely at Mercedes. "Ryan wants us to comCeeMonkeyLast Thursday at 1:50 PM

Sam nodded and programmed his number into her phone. "And I guess I'll see you at dinner tonight." He glanced over at Blaine and twirled his finger in a request to have him turn around. Once had, Sam leaned down to kiss Mercedes goodbye.

Mercedes nodded and returned Sam's kiss. She watched him leave sadly and turned back to the ocean. "What the hell are you getting yourself into girl..."

Sam glanced over his shoulder as he walked away, his heart still fluttering like crazy in his chest. Now he just had to get through dinner service without giving away how much he wanted her in every conceivable way.


	5. Chapter 5

Mercedes glanced at herself in the mirror. She took care to find something really sexy just for Sam. Finding an emerald green dress that clung to her breast but flared out at her hips, she paired them with a pair of black heels and subtle makeup. Having her hair up in a high pony, she smiled looking at herself.

Making her way to the dining hall she entered immediately looking for Sam. Making her way to her table she smiled when she spotted him. God she hoped he liked her.

* * *

Sam was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, watching the guests mingle and find their tables for the evening. It was something he did often, but tonight his eyes were constantly looking for that familiar face that would take his breath away. The smile appeared the instant he saw her and he sighed. "How am I gonna do this?"

"Do what?" Blaine asked, coming up beside him.

"Be this close to her and not spend the whole time thinking about... well." He turned and gave Blaine a look.

"Yeah, I get it."

* * *

Mercedes moved as Sebastian pulled out her chair. "Green, interesting color choice. You look beautiful. " He said with a wink.

Mercedes nodded. "Yep. Red on you looks good. Handsome even."

Percy smiled at his wife, pleased at their behavior

* * *

"At least you're working her table," Blaine pointed out.

"I'm not sure if that's better or worse." Sam followed his friend back into the kitchen for their pre-dinner pep talk from their head waiter. He took a deep breath and pulled his order pad out before walking back into the dining room and over to the table. "Good evening, everybody. Nice to see you all again. I hope you're all enjoying your trip."

Mercedes tried her best not to blush nor smile too hard. Sebastian took Mercedes hand and gave Sam a knowing smirk. "I think I can speak for both of us when I say that we are enjoying ourselves very much."

Mercedes looked at Sam. "Yes very much so."

Oblivious to everything Percy smiled. "I knew the trip would bring you two closer."

Sam cleared his throat, doing his best not to throw up in his mouth too much. It was just an act. He'd be the one in her bed tonight. He put his smile on and nodded. "That's wonderful to hear. Is everyone ready to order? The chef has a lobster ravioli special tonight that's absolutely amazing."

Mercedes hoped Sam would catch on, knowing that she meant everything just with him and not Sebastian. "Unfortunately since I am allergic I cant have that, is there anything else on the menu?" She asked. "Perhaps you can take me to the chef and I can ask him for something special?"

"Oh, of course. The rest..." Sam paused as his brain caught up with her words and he nodded. "Yeah. I mean, yes, ma'am. I can have you talk to him right over here if you like."

Percy nodded. "She has had that allergy all her life, most Chefs usually dont mind changing it for her. If you run into trouble I'm sure Sebastian can help.

Sebastian stood "how about I go with you, that way I know he is treating my future bride right."

He moved towards Sam holding a 20 and leaning in to whisper. "Just take the money and nod, though if you get me a minute with Blaine theres a fifty in there for you."

Sam panicked for a slight minute until Sebastian was whispering to him and then he had to hold back a smirk. "Of course, sir. Please, follow me and I'll go get the chef." He led them to a small space where they stored the extra wine glasses. "Stay here. I'll go get the tiny chef who smells like hair gel."

Mercedes looked at Sebastian "Fool."

He laughed. "Why should you be the only one having fun?"

"I guess that makes sense. You do seem happier."

He nodded. "You too."

Blaine shuffled into the room with a shy smile and a blush on his cheeks. "I can't believe you summoned me," he giggled at Sebastian.

"Gross," Sam declared as he followed him. "Ma'am, may I take you to the chef now since he's certainly not here?"

Mercedes looked from Blaine to Sebastian and nodded. "Please, we dont need to see all this." She teased taking Sam's hand.

Sam chuckled, leading her away to another empty spot. "You're a genius, you know that? And you look... jaw dropping," he told her, stepping back to take a proper look at her.

Mercedes smiled. "I just had to get another minute with you, and well I wore the dress just for you. Green your favorite color."

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful," Sam told her, stepping closer to her. "Can I kiss you now?"

Mercedes blushed. "Yes, please."

Smiling, Sam rested his hands on Mercedes' hips and drew her in. He leaned down and pressed their lips together, all his hunger for her expressed in that one kiss.

Mercedes hands wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Sam hummed against her lips as he held her close. "I missed you so much," he whispered once their lips had parted. It had only been a few hours since they'd seen each other, but it was still just as true.

Mercedes nipped at his lip. "What spell do you have me under Sam?" She asked honestly. "You got me just twisted over you in the best way."

"Believe me, I wish I could explain it for both our sakes," Sam admitted as his fingers trailed down her arms.

"I wish I could have you right now."

"Tell me about it," Sam sighed, his eyes still traveling up and down her body without even trying to hide it. "Just a few more hours and I can be in your bed. And you can have all of me that you want."

"You have no idea what I am gonna do to you." She growled moving closer to him. "Kiss me one last time..."

Sam whined slightly in frustration over the fact that he had to wait those few hours. Happy to fulfill her request though, he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her needily.

She kissed him deeply, holding him closer. She didn't want to pull away, but she knew she needed to.

"We should get you back before your father comes looking for you," Sam mused as much as he didn't want to let her go. "These little hidden moments are kinda getting me going though."

"Ugh if I knew you wouldn't get in trouble I would say I dont care." She took one last kiss, biting his lip gently. "Til tonight."

"I'm sorry. I'll make it worth your wait though, I promise," he told her, kissing the back of her hand before he led her away. They met back up with Sebastian and he sighed. "Tell everyone I'll be right back with your drinks."

She nodded, smiling his way, just ask the chef for whatever the non seafood option is." She held her arm out for Sebastian to take.

Sam and Blaine stood there for a moment as they watched them go. "We have got ourselves in so deep," Sam muttered.

Blaine nodded along. "Yeah. You got lipstick on your face."

Sam grabbed a napkin and wiped at his mouth quickly, shooting Blaine a look. "You're lucky you're my best friend or I woulda smacked you a long time ago."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip as they walked back. "Do I even wanna know?"

Sebastian smirked. "I'm sure you can guess." He teased. The sat back down and Mercedes couldn't hide her smile. She was just plain happy.

"Besides, you got crab on your face," Sam shot back, grinning over his shoulder as he headed over to the bar to pick up everyone's drinks. He returned to the table with his usual smile. "All your orders are in and the chef is fully aware of the situation."

Mercedes smiled at Sam. "Thank you, you have been really great. Dad dont you agree he really deserves a big tip."

Percy nodded. "I agree." Reaching in his wallet Percy stood. "Actually can I have a minute of your time young man?" He said moving away from the table.

Sam's eyes widened a little with worry, but he hid his panic. He shot Mercedes' a quick look before nodding in agreement. "Of course, sir. Whatever you need, I'm here to help."

Percy patted Sam on his back. "I want to ask if you wouldn't might finding another waiter and working overtime tomorrow night. I am planning a romantic dinner for my daughter and soon to be son in law. I talked to the chef and the Captain I just need workers. It pays 500 for the night."

Sam was about to tell him that they'd be in port tomorrow and they could go into town, mostly because he didn't want to have to see that. But then he considered that the night could perhaps turn out differently. "I'd be happy to, sir. And I'm sure my roommate would be glad to join me."

He handed Sam a hundred and nodded. "Good man." He headed back to the table and sat down. Mercedes glanced at Sam hoping her father didnt say anything stupid.

Sam caught her eye and gave her a smile and a wink. He met Blaine in the kitchen and told him the proposal.

"How is that fun for us?" Blaine asked with a sigh.

"It's not like they actually want to have a romantic dinner together," Sam pointed out. "So while her parents think they are, we'll get an uninterrupted night with them. And get paid for it!"

* * *

Mercedes smiled when she saw Sam's face. She glanced to her dad who seemed very happy. "What was that about?"

"Well it was a surprise but your mother and I made it so you and Sebastian have the night to yourself tomorrow. And that you then man and his roommate are going to wait on you."

Mercedes frowned at first but then smiled. If it was just the two of them then she could spend time with Sam. "You know what dad, maybe that could work."

Sebastian looked at her and she gave him a knowing look in which he finally caught on. "I mean yes that would be perfect. Thank you."

* * *

Blaine looked over at Sam as he put his plates onto his tray. He let out a sigh and nodded along. "Fine. I trust you."

"Awesome, always nice to hear from your best friend." He grabbed his own plates as they were delivered to him and carried the tray back out to the table. His smile was back in place as he set their dinners in front of them.

* * *

"So, will any of you be taking advantage of our excursions in port tomorrow?" the captain asked the table.

Mercedes smiled looking at the Captain. "I am actually going to go out have some fun...wish I had a tour guide but I am sure I will get by."

"If I may, you should really give the jet skiing a try," Sam offered as he gave her her dinner. "It's one of my favorites. Okay, everyone enjoy and I'll be back to check on you."

Mercedes looked at him. "Jet Ski's? I have always wanted to do that. Do you know where on Port they do that?"

Percy nodded. "Yes maybe you can show my daughter and Sebastian. It might be a nice things they can do together."

Sam stopped in his tracks and looked between them. "Well, I do have the morning off tomorrow. I'd be happy to show you the way. They've gotten to know me there."

Mercedes nodded. "Thank you, that is very kind." She said trying not to sound completely and utterly in love with that man.

Anything for you almost came out of his mouth, but he stopped himself and gave a little nod. "Of course, happy to help. Is there anything else I can do for you right now?"

Throw me on this table and have your way with me. She thought. Shaking her head no bit her lip looking away from him.

"Okay, I will be back to check on your soon then. Enjoy your meal." With a slight bow forward, Sam turned and went back to the kitchen, fanning himself with a nearby menu.

Mercedes poked at her food, not hungry for it and rather hungry for Sam. Dinner went off without a hitch and her family didn't even notice how zoned out on Sam, Mercedes was.

Sam finished dinner service, his fingers innocently brushing over Mercedes' shoulder whenever he could get away with it. Every part of him wanted her. He cleared the plates away silently, his eyes meeting hers. "I hope you all have a wonderful rest of your evening," he offered.

Mercedes nodded at him and offered him a soft smile. "Thank you, you have been really great." She nudged Sebastian who nodded handing Sam a $50 tip.

"Yeah thank you. Though I was wondering if you could have some drinks brought up to my room, Mercedes and I will be enjoying ourselves tonight. Maybe have your roommate bring it if you are too busy?"

Mercedes smirked knowing the lie was half true.

"We'd be more than happy to deliver," Sam promised with a grin. He nodded and carried the empty plates back to the kitchen, his heart beating fast in his chest in anticipation of being with Mercedes soon.

Percy grinned. "I knew sooner or later you two would get along."

Mercedes nodded. "I guess we just needed to be on the same page. If you will excuse me, it's been a lovely evening."

Mercedes left and Percy looked at Sebastian. "You will propose officially tomorrow. With you two getting along it seems perfect. Spend the day with her, and tomorrow night give her this."

Percy pulled out a 5 carat diamond ring. Sebastian forced a smile as he took it. "Yes sir. I got it."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry I know you were looking for an update to this story but Cee and I have been trying to update it and trying to get the will to push through but the drama from these stories coupled with the drama that is going on in the real world we decided that for the time being, not definitely, but just for a little bit, we will put this story on hiatus. We want to focus on fluffy stories to try and encourage everyone and bring all happy thoughts. We will still be doing See You again and A Date for Christmas. We love you and appreciate you thank you for your continued support of all our stories.


End file.
